Alduin's Jinchuriki
by ANBUTORA9780
Summary: Alduin the world eater was the creature to attack Konoha twelve years ago, not the Kyuubi no Yoko. As a result, the great dragon king was sealed inside of Naruto. OOC Naruto, he will be darker and dragon like… Naruto x Harem.


**Alduin's jinchuriki**

**Alduin the world eater was the creature to attack Konoha twelve years ago, not the Kyuubi no Yoko. As a result, the great dragon king was sealed inside of Naruto. OOC Naruto, he will be darker and dragon like… Naruto x Harem, Harem = Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Anko… Naruto and Sasuke are also friends in this fic and although still rivals; are good friends. Rated M for mature language, violence and sexual content.**

Chapter One: Meeting the dragon

A six year old Naruto was running through the streets of Konoha, attempting to out run a mob of villages and shinobi alike who were out for blood.

''Why are you doing this?! What have I ever done to you?!'' the blonde six year old cried out as he continued running for his life.

''SHUT IT DEMON! YOU'RE THE REASON MY FAMILY ARE DEAD!'' one of the villages yelled at the terrified boy.

''You got it all wrong, I'm not a demon!'' yelled Naruto who was beginning to slow down from exhaustion, the villages and shinobi that were chasing him took this as an opening.

Naruto quickly rounded another corner, only to find that he had run into a dead end and that he was now trapped with no way of escaping. The mob that was chasing had followed him around the corner and managed to barricade him into a small gap where they closed in with dark grins of blood lust adorning their faces.

Naruto had backed up as far as he could into the smallest gap, trying to escape the clutches of his assailants. The blonde boy begged the men and women that were chasing him to stop but his please fell on deaf ears. Naruto was now trapped and scared for his life.

The boy kept pleading with the villagers to spare him but no one would listen to him.

''Please, don't do it. Please!'' Naruto kept saying to the people attacking him.

He was now on the floor in pain as several men kicked him in the stomach over and over again.

Naruto coughed up some blood and the villagers stepped back to reveal a chunin standing before the bloodied boy. The ninja stood there for a second before he shouted out to the crowd behind him, ''Watch as I kill the demon! Something that should have been done years ago!''. The ninja then pulled a ninjato from its sheath on his back.

The ninja proceeded in slashing the boy's cheek before stabbing him in the chest. Luckily for Naruto his heart was missed, but he still had a punctured lung and was struggling to breath. The boy coughed up some more blood and was watching as the ninja and villagers were walking off, leaving him for dead.

Naruto was soon drifting into unconsciousness and his vision was getting blurry. Soon it was black and the boy was out cold.

The next thing Naruto knew, he was standing in front of a large set of steel gates that stood tall, extending into the ceiling of the chamber he was in. The room itself was large, it had at least three inches of water on the floor and was so tall, the ceiling was out of view. As to how Naruto knew that the gate extended into the ceiling was beyond him, he just did.

The boy stood there for a while pondering on where he could be, and soon a low booming voice was heard from beyond the gates.

''**Boy! How did you come to be in this room?**'' the voice boomed at him. The voice seemed calm and cool, yet it had a sound that could only be described as affection.

''Umm… the last thing I remember is getting attacked by the villagers… who are you anyway?'' Naruto questioned as he stepped closer to the great steel bars before him.

As the boy reached the bars he jolted back after seeing what lay beneath the blanket of darkness. Trapped behind the bars was a huge black dragon with blood red pupiless eyes. The dragon appeared to have spines coming out of every joint on its body and more spines running down its back. Its tail extended further into the darkness where Naruto couldn't see it.

The dragon stepped closer to the bars and spoke again. ''**That is not what I asked you! I asked you how you came to be in this room!**'' the great black reptile bellowed at the blonde haired boy.

Naruto jumped back again as the dragon shouted at him. His eyes began filling with tears and he was soon crying.

The huge beast's tone instantly softened. ''**I am truly sorry young one. I did not mean to upset you. I get quite impatient sometimes, you understand don't you?**'' the dragon said.

Naruto's tears slowed to a trickle and he answered the black beast. ''I-it's okay… I understand… but I don't know how I got here… and also, who are you?'' the blonde jinchuriki asked.

''**I am Alduin the world eater, first born of Akatosh and devourer of worlds.**'' The dragon replied. The great beast then laid its large body down in the murky water so it was eyes level with its container.

''Devourer… of worlds… does that mean you eat people?'' Naruto question, the confusion of what the dragon had said evident on his face.

''**In some sense yes… I consume peoples' souls. Meaning I do eat them, but not their physical being only spiritual.**'' The dragon explained to the confused blonde before it.

Alduin then shuffled along floor to move closer to Naruto, he lifted his tail and pointed to what appeared to be a piece of paper in the middle of the gates. The paper had a kanji for seal on it; apparently it was the physical manifestation of the seal holding Alduin in Naruto.

''**You see that paper boy? That is the physical manifestation of the seal, bonding us together. If you were to remove it I would be set free, but at a price. You would lose your life. That is why I erge you not to remove it. But that is beside the point, I have a proposition for you.**'' Alduin stated and laid his tail back on the ground.

''A proposition? What kind of proposition?'' Naruto questioned, the boy is now more confused than he was before.

''**The proposition I have for you is thus, I will help you become strong… I will train you personally and in return, you will use that power for the glory of the Dova.**'' The black winged lizard said to the young boy.

''Okay! If you promise to make me stronger!'' Naruto shouted out in haste.

''**Very well, but now you have met me you will undergo changes to your very being. Your appearance will have minor changes, for example your height will increase and you eye colour will change slightly. Also I will need to teach you of the history of the Dova so you understand your new heritage.**'' Alduin said as he reseeded back into the darkness of the cage.

Naruto then closed his eyes and when he opened them again he was back in the alley where he had been attacked. He ran his hand across his chest and felt that the large gash that was inflicted on him by one of the ninja had already healed. He then brought his hand up to his cheek and felt it, the cut that was there is also healed.

''_**If you're wondering how your wounds are healed, it's because you have a Dova living inside you.**__'' _Alduin said in Naruto's mind.

''Whoa! How are you talking to me?'' Naruto shouted out.

''_**Keep it down, we have a telepathic link now so whatever I say in your mind you can hear and whatever you say or think I can hear.**__'' _Alduin explained to the boy.

_That's pretty cool; hey I think I'm getting the hang of this! Although it does seem like I'm talking to myself… _Naruto thought.

''_**Well, technically you are speaking with yourself… but you have another consciousness within your mind so you're not… it's all very complicated and something for another time, for now you should get home.**__'' _Alduin said.

_Yeah good idea, I need to get some new clothes anyway. _Naruto thought to Alduin.


End file.
